User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal Drafts: Kurara Tendo/The Sparrow Woman
What's The Work Release the Spyce is a 2018 spy anime from the brains of the Akame Ga Kill (Yes! That Akame Ga Kill) and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. And is said to be the spiritual successor of Princess Principal. The story focuses on a seemingly ordinary girl named Momo Minamoto that lives on a fictional city known as Sorasaki City who ended up joining a spy organization known as Tsukikage in which the members was revealed to be her own classmates. Together, they fight against the Nebulous Evil Organization known as Moryo who had a sinister motives. They also used a performance-enhancing substance called "Spyce" to temporarily supercharge their bodies, but it only works on young girls in order to protect Sorasaki City take down Moryo's evil plans once and for all. Now yes, I mentioned that Moryo is a truly consistent threat in this anime. But of course, there is a top enforcer who is the true threat of the Tsukikage and a very personal foe to them. The true threat who headed Moryo in question? Is known as the Sparrow Woman or better known as Kurara Tendo which is a candidate I want to propose today. Who is She/What Has She Done Kurara Tendo is the top enforcer of Moryo and despite there are a lot of higher ups who headed Moryo, Kurara is actually the leader of Moryo on Sorasaki's section and Tsukikage's most consistent threat through the series. She is also called the Sparrow Woman due to the Sparrow that she had on the shoulder that is used as a mere accessories. She's mostly stay faceless until Episode 6. Her atrocities? Oh boy... This requires a lot of explanations due to being a consistent threat on most of the Episodes. Okee-Dokee, Tendo's establishing character moment is that she tested one of her drugs towards her two subordinates which causes them physical agony or ended up in a vegetable state. She calls them incompetents because they only useful as a test subject for her drug after they were being tested... This is her establishing character everybody. It was revealed that in the show, she conspired with the traitor in Tsukikage in order to take Tsukikage down and gaining more information regarding the traitor via some of her collaborators. Among other things she had done other than her establishing character moment? It was revealed that she is also behind the factory that made some robots for military for smuggling in order to hide a data that has a blueprint for ominous like building and she was also revealed to be conspiring with other restaaurants and also a secret sponsor of a brothel in order to do drug trading which resulted several of the women getting kidnapped and forced to work in said brothel by using the drug in order to gain more profit. While they were safe, the effects of the drugs still there. In Episode 3, in order to gain more info regarding the traitor, Tendo observe her two subordinates, Byakko, a chibi assassin from a clan known as Togen and Dolte, a Brawn Hilda fighting against each other. After Byakko wins said fight, Tendo then dispatched Byakko in the fight against Tsukikage and orders her to drink a gelatin under the pretense that it was made with sincere devotion and taste quite sweet. It was revealed that said gelatin? Was actually a drug that can wipe a person's mind when they experienced fear in order to remove some information and suspicions. This was shown when the Tsukikage members forces to interrogate Byakko regarding the information of Moryo. In the meantime, Tendo smuggled some other drugs in another place and uses a military doll smuggling as a decoy in order to avoid suspicions. In order to defeat Tsukikage, she also gave Dolte some drugs that made her into a mindless Hulk Like creatures that prefers to cause destruction in her path. She is also using some dummy companies, Kyuten Science and Hama Science that produces the SDM guy called Joji that one of the Tsukikage members face in fight in Episode 4 and it was also revealed that she conspired with an Italian Mafia in Sorasaki City in order to smuggle more drugs and use them as a decoy to avoid more suspicions which resulted them getting eliminated by Tsukikage by ease. When said Mafia group leader, Emo Pacino, complained to Tendo about being used by decoys, Tendo then brutally murders him and his three subordinates in a cold blood. In Episode 5-6, she then tries to look after one of the Tsukikage members, Hatsume Aoba, in order to get more information regarding their members and their hideout and because of this, she then sends one of her subordinates, Theresia, to a similar school in which Momo and her friends went into. Before this, she also orders Theresia to drink a gelatin which is revealed to make a person explode themselves (Considered the ingredients in the gelatin are frequently used for suicide bombings? Yeah... And this was confirmed in Episode 8). In Episode 7, she then tries to launch an ominous activity known as the Dispersal Experiment which is revealed to be spreading some drugs to a certain district on Sorasaki via her drones by disguisng herself as a random male citizen. Said drugs take form as a purple gas that causes the whole district ended up making people brainless and the whole district getting plunged into anarchy. We saw this effect such as some cars crashing through buildings or street property, some of the mindless people trashing the bank and one of the people who got affected by said drug almost beat up Momo's grandmother as a result of Tendo's actions. Made it worse that one of the Tsukikage members, Goe, got infected by said drugs and ended up eliminating the members of a Yakuza Gang. When Hatsume tries to cure Goe, the latter almost cries and almost punches Goe. Although Tendo's actions have 0 fatalities in Episode 7, the damage she had been caused are still there. In the end of episode 7, she then tries to execute a certain project known as Gekkako Project on a certain date in order to make Moryo's agenda to rule the world a lot more successful. It was revealed that two years ago, when Tsukikage tries to stop one of the Moryo's members to drop some satellites into the country's most critical sites, she then personally executes one of the Tsukikage members, Nagaho, which is revealed to be a mentor of another Tsukikage members, Yuki Hanzomon, by slashing her with a katana which resulted on Nagaho performing a suicide attack with a bomb in order to defeat Tendo. Made it worse that Yuki witnessed said accident and was revealed that Tendo is still alive even after two years. She is also responsible of the destruction of the Moryo's base by activating some bombs with her katana and also gave Yuki a scar on her right eye. This traumatizes Yuki two years later and made it worse that Tendo gloated about this in the next episode. In Episode 10, she was disguising herself as an innocent CEO of Kyuten Science, Fumiko Torimaru and when she was captured by Tsukikage, she drops her facade and revealed to the Tsukikage member that she is also conspiring with the traitor who is also the member of Tsukikage, Mei Yachiyo. While Mei is busy eliminating some Tsukikage members, Tendo then personally knocks Momo and taunting Yuki about trying to kill Momo via her neck. After this, she then brutally slashes Yuki via her robot while forcing Yuki to witness the horror as her mentor is seemingly died before her eyes. Luckily, it was revealed that Yuki is still alive in Episode 11 but the emotional scar is still there. After said incident, she then brought the rest of the Tsukikage members that were still alive in order to torture them to extract more information and after she had done with them, she will use them as a test subject and she also intends to break their spirits even further. We also revealed the information regarding the project that Tendo will execute. It was revealed that the Project Gekkako is actually a mass brainwashing project. Tendo and the other of the Moryo members will spread a gas which is revealed to be a drug like substances via the ominous like building I mentioned earlier and the effect is like this: The drugs in question will cause the consciousness of an individual to dim within a few minutes when entering the body and most of the people will lose their sense of self and when the phase is complete, they will reach the state of nothingness which will make them easy to brainwash by Moryo. She plans to do this on Sorasaki City first and once its succeeded, she will do this on the global scale. We saw some of the effects a bit regarding the brainwash with some of the citizens of Sorasaki City getting a bit of a physical pain during the brainwash. Oh! And in the same Episode regarding Tendo's intent on brainwashing other people, when Theresia failed to defeat the Tsukikage, Tendo personally punishes her by slashing her arm while leaving her to die. Although it was revealed that in the end of the Episode, she was fell into coma. During the final fight against Moryo and Tendo, Tsukikage almost manages to stop Tendo's evil plans once and for all by destroying the device. Only to be revealed that Tendo had a backup switch. But fortunately, she was stopped by Momo and during the final fight, she taunted Momo about her dead father. But even then, Momo manages to win against Tendo and the latter lets herself fell to her death while the brainwashing device is destroyed, killing the Evil Mastermind once and for all. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Here's where it gets a little bit tricky. It was revealed that some of what Tendo's doing such as Project Gekkako or drug smuggling? Was ordered by the higher ups of Moryo herself. The issue is this: Tendo gleefully executes their orders and seemingly loves her job. And when most of the Moryo's higher ups are eliminated in the final Episode, Tendo doesn't even bat an eye on them getting knocked unconscious and continues the project anyway in order to rule the world as a goddess. Another one is that in some episodes, Tendo has a bit of cordial relationship with her sparrow, Chitchi. But the problem here is that her relationship is very very limited to only "They're not strong enough right Chitchi?" or "Where did I go wrong on training my subordinates Chitchi?" and her relationship with her bird doesn't develop at all and she mostly treats it as an accessory that she snuggles sometimes like Bloefeld, nothing more nothing less. Also, she has a seemingly okay relationship with Byakko and it's revealed that she didn't kill her in the end of the day. But keep in mind that she was also given a gelatin that erase some people memories and she didn't kill her due to pragmatic reasons because she wants to keep the relationship between Moryo and Togen Clan on a positive note and their relationship didn't develop further and only treats it as more like a business relations rather than intimate relationship. Also, in Episode 10-11, she seemingly develop a good relationship between Mei who betrays the Tsukikage. But she also treats them like other subordinates in the end of the day and she did scolds Mei because she causes too much bang in the building during the fight with her disciple. Personally I think that moment doesn't disqualify her as it is more like Kaguro's version of standard, Lack of aestethic. Nevermind the fact that she hates other Tsukikage members and when Mei betrays Tendo and was revealed to be a double agent to Tsukikage, Tendo warns Mei that she drank the same poison that Theresia drank and she will explode once she betrays her (Fortunately it didn't happen as the poison was neutralized by Hatsume) so yeah... Aside from that, nope... She only views her subordinates as a mere subordinates and has no hesitation to eliminate them, nothing more and like I said, while she has a bit of a cordial relationship with Moryo's higher ups, she doesn't bat an eye when most of them knocked unconscious and she happily executes most of the Moryo's schemes. The only thing that might be mitigating is that She's HOOOOOOOOOOOOT... One of the most attractive female CMs I've ever seen but hey! That doesn't mitigate anybody so that's something. Heinous Standard I'm not going to sugarcoat it but 2 years ago prior to the main story, there's also a former Moryo top enforcer who tries to drop several satellites in the country critical sites, in Episode 8 there's also a terrorist organization head of Okinawa who eliminates some of the Tsukikage spies in Okinawa's branch and took one of the agent's relative as a hostage, there's also a kidnapper in Episode 6 who took Hatsume and Theresia as a hostage and plans to sell them in a highest bidder and then there's Mei who seemingly follows Moryo's orders gleefully (Until it was revealed that she faked it all along in the end). But even with that being said, I think Tendo soars the baseline given that she is a truly consistent threat in most of the Episode and is responsible of several atrocities that was committed in the series. And she also have a quantity (Brainwashing people on global scale) and personal crimes on her belt so no issue here and while you could argue that the atrocities can be traced back to the Moryo's higher ups, she committed said atrocities with pleasure and seemingly loves her job so yeah... Final Verdict In the end, I think she's a keeper. I understand if you find her hard to qualify due to the mitigating factors that she had and the issues regarding the heinous standard. If she qualifies, I actually have a good image just for her. Until then, thoughts? Category:Blog posts